


Stroke It Slow

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clubbing, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Morning After, Roommates, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Jaejoong is horny, but he doesn't realize how much his life is going to change after teasing his roommate Changmin.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 1





	Stroke It Slow

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

"Do you ever tease yourself?"

Changmin looked up from his textbook. "What?"

Jaejoong sighed and sat up, using the movement to slip a hand into his sweat pants. He'd slipped into nothing else the night before, and since it was Saturday, he wouldn't get out of bed and dressed until he wanted to. It was almost noon.

"I mean, do you ever tease yourself?" Jaejoong cupped his cock, sighing as it grew hard in his hand. His studious roommate was staring at him.

"When you masturbate, dongsaeng," Jaejoong said with an eye roll.

A pink tinge covered his cheeks and he went back to his text book. "No."

"Really? You should. It's such a thrill, holding yourself right on the edge of orgasm for as long as you can. It's tempting to speed up, when your cock is all slick with precome, and--"

"Must you do that right now?" Changmin asked.

Jaejoong smirked. "Why does it bother you?"

"You might say that."

"Or does it make you hard?"

Changmin's cheeks went redder, and Jaejoong smiled slowly. He slipped his sweats off and laid down on his bed. Changmin was behind and to the right of him, so if he craned his neck, he could see, but from Changmin's angle, he'd have a perfect shot at Jaejoong's dick.

“The longest I teased myself was fifty-two minutes,” Jaejoong said.

“You timed it?”

“Not on purpose. I had to be to class in ten minutes, and so I figured I could stroke one off real fast before, but then by the time I was done, class was half over.”

Changmin snorted.

Jaejoong’s breath hitched as his free hand rubbed over his stomach lightly, sliding up, fingers brushing over his nipples as his hand gripped and pulled. He hummed at the way he was straining, skin slipping smoothly with his hand as he pulled up and stroked down. He let his hips move up, his hand still, eyes closed as he tightened his grip and pulled at his nipple ring, imagining he had something tight to shove his dick into other than his hand.

The fingers at his nipple moved to his mouth and he let his tongue slip over and between them, then dropped back to his chest with a gentle thump as he rubbed and pressed at his nipples again. He licked his lips and breathed, muscles clenching inside him, his balls clinging to his body, to the heat.

Jaejoong moaned, and a slight hitch of breath reminded him of his audience. He smirked, pinched his nipple harder, and let his hips raise off the bed with another moan, as little bolts of pleasure shot through his skin as he tugged on his piercing. His face contorted in pleasure, but it wasn’t good enough. There was too much friction, not enough glide, not enough between his dick and his hand to make things even better. His smirk grew as he tilted his head back, finding Changmin’s form.

“You wouldn’t happen to have any lube handy, would you?” he purred. “I don’t feel like getting up.”

Changmin didn’t look up, but he twisted uncomfortably, like he was trying to curl in on himself. Or adjust a certain body part squished in his jeans.

“I’ll take that as a no. But don’t worry. I know how to improvise.” Jaejoong raised up and turned around so that if Changmin did look up, he’d get a full on view. Jaejoong sat on his feet and licked his lips, stroking himself a little more before he spat on his free hand, hoping to get the younger one’s attention. He pouted a little at the way Changmin was so obviously trying to ignore him, but that simply egged him on.

He let his wet hand grip himself and he groaned, voice husky and deep as his other hand slipped between his legs, stroking at his balls. A wandering finger pressed against his hole.

“Know what makes it really torturous, dongsaeng?” Jaejoong whispered. “Teasing other places. Warmer, lower, tighter places.”

He watched as Changmin shifted around again. Jaejoong just barely suppressed his satisfied smirk as Changmin’s gaze lifted briefly to him. Before he could push that finger inside, his phone rang. Changmin jumped like he’d been shocked, and the red in his cheeks spread down his neck.

The familiar ring tone “I wanna fuck you like an animal” echoed through the room. Jaejoong thought of ignoring Yoochun’s call but decided he could use it to his advantage. He crawled to the end of his bed, reached for the phone on his desk and answered with a deep, breathy hello. He kept one leg on the bed and let his foot land on the floor, and continued to stroke himself.

“You out of bed?” Yoochun said.

“No. Busy.”

Yoochun chuckled. “Stroking off, huh?”

“Yeah. Fuck, so hot.”

Changmin shifted on his bed again.

“Changmin must not be there,” Yoochun said.

Jaejoong chuckled. “Oh, he’s here. And more help than he realizes.”

“You’re stroking off in front of him?”

“Yep. I’m about half way done, can I call you later?”

“Sure. Are we going out tonight?”

“Yeah, we can. Get the guys together.”

“Bring Changmin this time.”

Jaejoong smiled. “I’m sure I can convince him.”

Yoochun said goodbye, and Jaejoong put the phone back on the desk.

“The best thing about cell phones is that they vibrate,” Jaejoong said.

Changmin actually smiled.

He opened a drawer in his desk and grabbed a white tube of lube. He readjusted on his bed, leaning against the wall and spreading his legs wide. He let his hand stroke his hardness again as his thumb popped open the cap on the white tube.

Jaejoong squeezed the thick substance onto his chest, starting at his nipple, and moaned loudly, body arching slightly, head never leaving the wall. He looked down at his torso as he trailed the lube from one nipple to the next, flicking the piercing, then down, over his abdomen to the piercing in his navel. This one was more sensitive, almost like it was directly connected to his cock. Every touch made his blood race and pulse through the head of his cock. He flipped the lid closed and dropped the bottle next to him.

He used both hands to smear the lube over his chest and abs before wrapping his fingers tightly against his erection, his free hand covering the tip and pressing against it as he slicked himself up. He licked his lips again as he started stroking a little faster, squishing sounds filling the air around him. He raked his fingers through the lube on his chest while one hand kept stroking, then slipped his fingers down again, pressing one inside himself, moving it in a small circle before pressing it in deeper.

“Fuck...” He breathed, hand and finger slowing to a matching pace before he stuck another slick digit inside himself. Jaejoong moved his hips in slow circles as he fucked his hand and his finger, letting out a small whimper. He let his tongue slide out and glide over his lips and sucked it back into his mouth with a light smack. His hand twisted and tugged along his length, slamming against his groin with each pass.

With the same two fingers held captive within him, he let his thumb press between his balls and his hole in that oh, so sensitive spot, stroking hand rubbing hard under the head of his cock. He opened his eyes to mere slits and watched as pre-cum slipped through the slit, disappearing under his hand. He started stroking again, eagerly moving his hips and panting, moaning, writhing, faster, harder, more.

His lips remained parted as his toes curled into his sheets and he gasped, head snapping back, orgasm taking him captive and washing over him in a shower of pleasure, spreading from his core, painting stripes and dots on his skin, the bed, his knees, his thighs. Jaejoong shivered out the rest of his release and let his hand remain on his cock, his fingers still inside him and he moaned.

“Fuck...” he muttered again.

“Only thirty-four minutes, hyung.”

“Your fault,” Jaejoong smirked. “I like having an audience.” He rolled his hips, letting his fingers linger inside him for another moment. “Guess I better go shower.” Reluctantly, he stood up. The mixture of come and lube dripped wet over his thighs. He scooped up a thicker clump and smiled. Hand outstretched, he said, “Hey Min, want a taste?”

Changmin looked up, his mouth opened and then he stuttered, “N-no. H-hyung!” He watched as Jaejoong rubbed his fingers together.

Jaejoong shrugged. “Your loss.” He brought his fingers up to his lips and sucked on them.

Changmin swallowed.

“I bet yours tastes better.” Jaejoong winked and headed to the bathroom. The door shut behind him, but didn’t latch. Jaejoong turned the shower on, and then waited about thirty seconds. He went to the door and peeked out, smirking as he saw Changmin on his back, bicep straining as his arm moved fast. It was all the confirmation he needed.

\---

"Don't be a bitch," Jaejoong said. "You can study tomorrow. Your test isn't even until Tuesday. You can study on Monday even."

Changmin crossed his arms. "No."

Jaejoong made a face. He had about ten minutes to convince Changmin to go out with him and Yoochun, and he had thought it would have been easy after Jaejoong's little show earlier.

Jaejoong sighed. "When was the last time you went out and partied?"

"I haven't."

"All the more reason for you to come now. You don't have to drink. Just come and dance and rub up against some hot bodies for once."

A pink tinge covered his cheeks.

Jaejoong smiled and then said, "I don't like this shirt." He pulled his collared shirt off and then went to his wardrobe. He could feel Changmin's eyes on his body. Jaejoong pulled out a tight black, almost sheer shirt, and stretched it over his shoulders. Over that, he added a bright blue button down.

"Is this better?"

Changmin unconsciously licked his lips. "L-looks good."

"Good. Come with, please. It'll be fun. You study a lot, and you have great grades. You deserve a night out."

Changmin turned away. His shoulders rose in a deep breath. "Fine. But I'm coming back early."

Jaejoong laughed. "Sweet."

\---

Jaejoong really did feel badly. But not enough to leave his spot on the dance floor, sandwiched between a hot and horny Yoochun and a hotter and hornier Yunho.

He'd lost track of Changmin almost as soon as he hit the dance floor. But Changmin had been pouting, and he refused to dance, so Jaejoong left him at the bar and went to find his own fun.

Yunho's hands trailed over his shoulders and tangled in his hair as Yoochun danced behind him. Jaejoong wasn't surprised when lips pressed against that spot below his ear. Fingertips trailed over the skin above his pants, under his tight black shirt, lifting it. The swirling lights sparkled on the navel and nipple piercings. Yoochun rolled Jae's nipple between his fingers. Jaejoong whimpered, jerking his hips back to feel Yoochun's erection against his ass.

"You going to let me make you come on my bed tonight?" Yunho asked into his lips, making it Yoochun's mouth on his neck.

Jaejoong smiled, tilting his head back and pushing his hips forward, into Yunho's body. Yunho growled and pressed them flush, rolling his hips on Jaejoong's erection.

Jaejoong opened his mouth to ask why they couldn’t fuck on Yunho’s desk, when a completely different hand grabbed his upper arm and yanked him sideways, out of Yoochun's hold. Jae stumbled, protesting as someone dragged him. As soon as his feet were under him again, Jaejoong stopped and ripped his arm away.

"Fuck, Changmin, what the hell?" Jaejoong shouted. Couples on the dance floor gave them space.

Changmin stood straight, arms to his sides, fists clenched. Jaejoong crossed his arms. They were only six inches apart, and Jaejoong tried not to smile as Changmin breathed deeply. He let his eyes rove Changmin’s body. Tight black jeans, burgundy button down, top three buttons open. God, Changmin was gorgeous.

"Let's go," Changmin said.

Jaejoong smiled. "Um, no. You can go. I was dancing."

"Yunho was fucking you through your clothes," Changmin snapped.

"Yeah. I know." Jaejoong stepped up to him. "Wanna dance?"

"N-no. Let's go."

"Dance with me and then we'll go," Jaejoong said, putting his hands on Changmin's shoulders. He rubbed and then lifted his arms higher to wind them around his neck. Changmin wasn’t that much taller than him, but Jaejoong had a lot of practice twisting his body to look smaller, weaker, more vulnerable. It was a skill that definitely helped get him laid.

Changmin swallowed, but didn't try to pry Jaejoong away. Jaejoong pressed his body against Changmin's and slightly jerked his hips in time to the beat. Changmin shivered.

"Fuck me through my clothes," Jaejoong said, almost on his tiptoes to breathe against Changmin's lips.

Changmin's long fingers shook as he grabbed Jaejoong's hips. With no space between them, Jaejoong let his body flow to the music. Changmin stood, unsure for only a few moments, before tentatively following Jaejoong's lead. His hands wrapped around Jaejoong's waist, hips jerking forward. Jaejoong moaned low in Changmin's ear as their erections touched.

"H-hyung," Changmin said, panicked.

"So hot," Jaejoong said. He leaned more of his weight on Changmin's tall form as he lifted his head and licked Changmin's ear. "More, Min, give me more."

Changmin whimpered, arms tightening, hips rolling faster. His hands were suddenly on Jaejoong's lower back, under his shirt. So much heat. Jaejoong upped the theatrics, moaning low, panting against Changmin's neck.

"I want you naked, dongsaeng," Jaejoong said.

Changmin grunted and his movements bordered on frotting instead of dancing.

"Take me home, Min. Take me home and fuck me, please."

Changmin's body shook, eyes shut tightly, and Jaejoong realized that Changmin's wasn't going to make it off this dance floor without coming. Jaejoong changed his movements, matching Changmin's, moving just a bit to the side so Changmin could hump his hip.

"Put your hands on my ass, Changmin," Jaejoong said. "Want ... I want you to spread me open."

With a whine, Changmin shoved his hands in the back of Jaejoong's tight jeans, moaning low as there was nothing between his hands and Jaejoong's ass.

"So ... fuck, Changmin. I want ... I want your fingers inside me so much."

"Jae-please ... I ... fuck, Jaejoong."

Jaejoong had a feeling Changmin was going to stop, so he moved his hands, gripped Changmin's ass and frotted against him. It only took a few more seconds for Changmin to come, body frozen, and then jerking as he buried his face in Jaejoong's shoulder.

Jaejoong smirked as he held him up. He spun around in Changmin's arms, despite the other's protest. He saw Yunho and Yoochun smiling at him. He licked his lips and then held onto Changmin's arms and led him out of the club.

"I hate you," Changmin muttered in his ear.

Jaejoong laughed and walked faster. The college wasn't too far away, but he wanted to get into a hot bed sooner rather than later.

After a couple minutes, Changmin regained his senses and walked more than he was led. His hands tightened on Jaejoong's hips, fingers dipping below the waistband of his jeans. He rubbed the smooth dips, closer and closer to Jaejoong's groin.

"You're a fucking teasing bastard," Changmin said. His cock was still hard against Jaejoong's ass.

When two of Changmin's fingers pressed against the head of his cock, Jaejoong decided he didn't want to wait until they got back to their dorm. His knees shook, breath short as he pulled Changmin to the side of a building.

"Hyung."

Jaejoong yanked his head down and kissed him, tongue devouring his mouth. Changmin grunted, pulled their hips flush and slammed Jaejoong's back against the bricks. Jaejoong whimpered. Thoughts of lube, condoms and preparation disappeared as his brain clouded with lust.

His fingers unbuttoned his jeans fast, and then he was working on Changmin's while he kicked his shoes off.

"H-hyung," Changmin said, trying to break away from Jaejoong's lips.

Jaejoong pushed Changmin's jeans and boxers down to his thighs. He gripped Changmin's hard cock, slick with Chagnmin's release. They both moaned and then Jaejoong brought his hand up to this mouth to lick his fingers.

"Oh, god, knew you'd taste good, Minnie."

Changmin grunted and helped Jaejoong out of his jeans. He hooked Jaejoong's leg on his elbow, lifting him and slamming him against the wall. Jaejoong moaned low as Changmin's fingers pushed past his lips. Jaejoong coated them in spit, and then lifted his other leg up to Changmin's shoulder.

"You're such an eager slut," Changmin said as he removed his fingers. Changmin's fingers pushed into his entrance before Jaejoong could formulate a reply. Two at once, twisting and then spreading.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," Jaejoong whispered.

Changmin grabbed his cock and held it. Both of them were too eager and Changmin slipped back, between Jaejoong's cheeks. Jae did his best to hold still and when the head of Changmin's cock pushed against his opening, he lowered his hips, stretching his thighs, pressure against the wall. He moaned loudly as Changmin's cock pushed into him. It was a really bad angle, but Changmin didn't stop until he had to, not all the way in, but close enough.

He pulled out slowly, and Jaejoong saw spots in the darkness. He shifted his leg and then Changmin bent his knees, and their bodies pressed together. Changmin gasped, hips rocking on their own. Jaejoong couldn't get a hand between them to stroke himself. He whimpered as Changmin pounded him into the wall. His orgasm was fast, but teased, staying there. He needed to touch himself to come.

Changmin panted into his ear, fingers digging into his thighs. His knees buckled as Jaejoong's body tightened around him, and he almost fell, slipping out of Jaejoong.

Jaejoong's legs hit the ground and he spun around. "Fuck me hard, Min, Hard and fast."

Changmin gripped his ass, spread him open and thrust back into him. Jaejoong cried out and managed to get a hand around his cock, stroking in time to Changmin's violent thrusts.

"Hyung-hyung, I ... fuck ... I'm ..." His body shook and he bit down, muffling his scream on Jaejoong's shoulder as he pumped his release into Jaejoong's body.

Jaejoong whined, hand speeding up as Changmin slowed and then stilled.

"Changmin," Jaejoong pleaded.

Changmin took a deep breath, spun Jaejoong around. Jaejoong leaned on the wall, his orgasm so close, almost there. He gasped as Changmin's fingers slid under his balls and into his body.

"Are you going to come?" Changmin asked. "Or are you just teasing yourself?"

"Ch-Changmin, please."

Changmin removed his fingers and they pressed against Jaejoong's lips. He opened them with a whimper and licked the come from them. Changmin lowered his other hand and twisted the piercing in Jaejoong's nipple, through his shirt.

"Fuck, yeah," Jaejoong said as his orgasm waved through him again.

Changmin's body heat disappeared, and Jaejoong whined, eyes craning open to find his roommate on his knees, watching Jaejoong jerk himself off. He licked his lips and Jaejoong almost came.

Tongue out, Changmin leaned forward and tentatively licked the head of Jaejoong's cock.

"Oh, god," Jaejoong said. He wanted to shut his eyes, but then Changmin's lips closed around the head of his cock, his fingers pushed back into Jaejoong's entrance, and Jaejoong came. His head flew back, smacking against the wall. His body twisted and everything went gray as his mouth opened in a silent scream and he came in Changmin's mouth. A second powerful wave of pleasure had Jaejoong curling forward as Changmin sucked him through his release.

Jaejoong would have been happy to recover right there against the wall, but then Changmin kissed him, mouth full of come, and Jaejoong gripped him tightly, cock hardening as they kissed and swallowed.

"Bed. Now." Jaejoong pushed him away. He pulled his jeans on, slipped his shoes back on his feet. Changmin yanked his jeans up, and before he could button them, Jaejoong grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the shadows, intent on getting to their dorm room. They didn't talk, the need for more coursing through both of them. Changmin unlocked the main door, and they bypassed waiting for the elevator, practically jumping up three flights of stairs.

Jaejoong unlocked the door to their dorm room, and Changmin pushed him through it.

"Naked, now," Jaejoong said, pulling his shirt off as he walked across the room. He kicked his shoes off and had his jeans off. He opened his desk drawer, grabbed a bottle of lube and a small vibrator and then turned around. Changmin was naked, on his bed, hand stroking his cock.

Jaejoong smiled, brought the vibrator to his mouth and trailed it over his lips. Changmin's cock jumped. Jaejoong shoved it into his mouth, holding it with his lips at the base. It barely grazed the back of his throat. He turned on the vibrations and moaned.

"C-come on," Changmin said.

Jaejoong moved to his bed. He kneeled between Changmin's spread legs and dripped lube right onto his cock. Changmin moaned as Jaejoong stroked him, and he reached up, grabbing the vibrator. Jaejoong moaned too as Changmin fucked his mouth with it. He pulled it away and Jaejoong shivered as the vibrations trailed down his neck, across his collarbone and then to his pierced nipple. The metal vibrated and he jerked his hips forward.

"Sexy," Changmin said.

Jaejoong's mouth opened in a gasp as the vibrator moved down his abs to his navel. With a mock glare, he yanked it out of Changmin's hands. "Distracting."

Changmin smirked.

Jaejoong covered the vibrator in lube, more dripping onto Changmin's stomach. He traced the dip in Changmin's hip with the tip of the toy. Changmin sighed, hips rising. Jaejoong grinned and then lowered the toy to Changmin's balls, and then teased his cleft with it. Changmin's knees bent, ass rising from the bed.

"You want it?" Jaejoong whispered.

Changmin nodded. "Yes, god, please. Inside me."

Jaejoong pushed the tip into Changmin's tight body. Changmin rolled his hips down, taking more of it, with a cry. Jaejoong pumped it in and out of body, and then left it there, turning the vibrations higher.

Changmin panted, hands gripping the bed. Jaejoong smiled and with lubed-fingers, traced Changmin's nipples as he moved his legs, straddling Changmin's lap.

"Come on, hyung, please ... god."

Jaejoong rolled Changmin's cock through his fingers and then lifted it. He adjusted his hips, held Changmin steady and sat slowly. Changmin moaned, jerked his hips up and then his hands were gripping Jaejoong's hips and he thrust hard and fast, taking Jaejoong by surprise. All Jaejoong could do was grip Changmin's chest and hold still. Everything was wet and slick and dirty, and it didn't take long for sweat to mat their hair to their heads and drip down their bodies.

Changmin growled suddenly and shoved Jaejoong away from him. Jaejoong let out a startled cry as he fell back and just barely twisted to catch himself on his arms. Changmin grabbed his hips, finished rolling him over and then thrust back into his body. Jae whimpered as Changmin suddenly went slower, but when he jerked his hips back to speed back up, Changmin slapped his thigh.

"Don't. Hold still."

Jaejoong whined, body shaking with the effort to stay still. He gripped at the end of the bed, chest bowing down to it as Changmin rolled his hips while sliding deeply into him.

"Fuck, Minnie," Jaejoong shouted.

"You're the one that likes to tease," Changmin said, repeating the motion a few more times.

When the warm vibrating head of the toy pushed against his entrance too, Jaejoong almost lost it.

"You want it, hyung?"

"Please, Minnie, fuck. Please."

The toy traveled up his body, to his lower back, and Jaejoong whined, begging with rolling hips as Changmin teased his entrance with it again. He'd stopped almost completely, sitting inside Jaejoong.

"You're such a slut," Changmin said again. He pushed the toy into Jaejoong at the same time as he gripped Jaejoong's hair and pulled his body up. Jaejoong screamed at the conflicting sensations of pain and pleasure. His back met Changmin's chest with a wet smack.

"Ride me," Changmin said.

The vibrations and stretch from the toy made moving almost impossible for Jaejoong, but he wrapped his arms around Changmin's neck and used that grip to raise himself up and down. Changmin let go of the toy and it almost slipped from him, but Jaejoong thrust down quickly, keeping it inside, over and over again. One of Changmin's hands wrapped around his cock with an obscene slide. His fingers on the other hand twisted Jaejoong's nipple piercing.

Another orgasm teased through Jaejoong, almost and then not, almost. His skin was on fire, every brush of cloth and skin burned deep. He turned his head, licking Changmin's cheek and the side of his mouth, until Changmin turned too and their tongues danced in a wet kiss. But even that proved too taxing, and Jaejoong tilted his head back to Changmin's shoulder, mouth open, tongue laying on his lower lip. His orgasm teased, waited, peeking falling curling. Changmin's hand twisted on his cock, his thumb pushed into the slit and his hips jerked up sharply and Jaejoong shouted out as everything exploded and his body clamped down on the toy and Changmin's cock as heavy loads of come shot from him and covered Changmin's bed, hand and Jaejoong’s thighs.

"God, finally," Changmin muttered and then with only a few more thrusts into Jaejoong, he came, cock sliding in with a wet squelch as he emptied himself inside Jaejoong.

Jaejoong was whimpering, skin tingling, orgasm still shooting through his body as Changmin lowered him to the bed. The toy slipped from him and his eyes rolled back, body jerking in aftershock heaven. He felt himself smiling.

"You're such a slut," Changmin whispered just before their lips met and then Jaejoong's body gave up.

\---

Jaejoong woke up to lips against his and fingers twisting his nipple ring. "Hmm, Changmin."

Deep laughter echoed in his ears. "Nope. Wrong name, babe."

"Yoo-" Jaejoong sat up, body screaming in protest. His head pounded and his eyes shut against it.

Another body shifted next to him, and Jaejoong looked down at Changmin. He had his eyes open, but didn't seem to be in any better condition than Jaejoong.

"Have fun?" Yoochun asked.

Jaejoong turned his head the other way to see his best friend fully clothed sitting on the edge of Changmin's bed.

"Go away," Jaejoong said.

Yoochun laughed and leaned forward. Jaejoong kissed him, even as a quick inhale next to him reminded him of Changmin. Yoochun's fingers found Jaejoong's nipple ring again.

"Stop it," Jaejoong said, shoving his hand away.

"Give me sexy details," Yoochun said.

"Fuck off."

"Then let me fuck you. Yunho ran off before I could get morning sex out of him."

"I want to go back to sleep," Jaejoong said.

Changmin suddenly sat up, scooted down the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. Yoochun may have missed it, but Jaejoong saw the heartbreak twisting his face.

"Go away," Jaejoong said and shoved him.

Yoochun frowned. "Wh-what? Jae."

Jaejoong moved away and carefully stood up, intent to follow Changmin.

"Are you going to date him then?" Yoochun asked, catching on to what was happening.

The shower started.

Jaejoong shrugged. "I don't know. Go away. I'll call you later."

"Fine."

Jaejoong opened the bathroom door. The room was already warm with steam. The shower stall wasn't big enough for both of them. Jaejoong watched through the glass as Changmin washed his hair. He sighed and then opened the door. Changmin flinched as Jaejoong's cold hands slid along his heated hips, wrapping around his stomach.

"You alright?" Jae whispered.

"Fine, hyung. Thanks. You?"

Jaejoong chuckled. He held Changmin tighter, laid his head on Changmin's wet back and sighed. "I'm fantastic. Should we go get some breakfast? My treat."

Changmin stilled and turned around in Jaejoong's arms. His face was not quite blank, but guarded and unsure.

"Why?" Changmin asked.

"Because I'm hungry and I don't want to go without you. So we go get breakfast, come back here, and I distract you while you try to study."

Changmin shook his head. "I ... don't ... I don't think ..."

"Minnie," Jaejoong said, eyes narrowing. "Be honest with me right now."

Changmin looked down and sighed. "I like you and I ... last night, I was so mad because you were just all over Yunho and ... I don't regret it, hyung, but you're ..."

"A slut, yeah. You said that at least three times last night."

"I ..."

Jaejoong hugged him. "Come to breakfast with me. Just as friends, alright?"

"N-no. I don't want to be friends."

Jaejoong sighed and let Changmin go. In the small space, Changmin managed to rinse off, and he stepped out of the shower. Jaejoong watched as he dried off but didn't shower himself until Changmin was out the door.

\---

"So what do you think I should do?" Jaejoong asked.

Yoochun shrugged. He took a drag from his cigarette and handed it to Jaejoong. "I think you're lucky. You have a hot roommate who wants to fuck you, who likes you despite of all your innate sluttiness. And, need I remind you, gave you three amazing orgasms last night. And he wants to date you."

"You poor bastard," Yunho said with a snort.

Yoochun laughed and snuggled closer to Yunho on their cozy bench outside the coffee shop.

Jaejoong sighed and sipped at his latte. He'd come out of the shower and Changmin hadn't been in their room. Jaejoong knew that when Changmin was stressed he went to the library, but he couldn't bring himself to go.

"Oh,” Yoochun said. “And Changmin DP'd you with a vibrator and you're debating whether or not to date him?"

Yunho shook his head. "Look, Jaejoong. Changmin knows you. He knows you're a slut, but he still likes you, and he knows how fucking kinky you are, and he still wants to date you.” Yunho turned to Yoochun. “You know. I think we should be talking Changmin out of this.”

"Fuck you both," Jaejoong said and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Changmin."

Jaejoong walked slow, half putting off the inevitable and half because his body was still aching. He liked Changmin; he always had. Changmin was tall and smart and gorgeous. He was an excellent roommate and Jaejoong frowned, realizing this was the first time they'd really ever fought. Well, they weren’t exactly fighting. But they … what were they?

Jaejoong walked around campus, taking the long way to the library, trying to think if he really wanted a boyfriend. His last serious boyfriend had up and left him to go to Japan, and they had tried to promise each other the world, but then Junsu had met some Japanese guy. Yamapi or something or other and broke up with Jaejoong. After that, Jaejoong said he wouldn’t ever have a serious boyfriend. At least, not until he was ready for one. Was he ready for one?

Jaejoong loved to play. He loved being with someone different, or trying to convince straight boys to fuck him. He loved dancing and hooking up with Yoochun. But even that last option might not be an option for long. He saw the way Yoochun and Yunho looked at each other earlier. It may take a while, but eventually the two of them would figure it out. And if Jaejoong let this chance with Changmin go just for trysts with Yoochun that would probably end anyway, he'd be stupid.

He entered the library and went to the third floor study rooms. It wasn't hard to find Changmin sitting at a table, head lowered, pen scribbling notes while his finger kept his spot in his textbook. Jaejoong stopped, sighed and went to the library cafe on the first floor. He ordered a large coffee and doctored it how Changmin liked it with too much soy milk and honey, and then he went back upstairs.

He went to the small room Changmin was in and rapped on the door. His head shot up and his smile turned to a frown and then he looked back at his book. Jaejoong sighed. He opened the door.

"I don't want to bother you," Jaejoong said as he sat the coffee down on the table. "I'll be in our room."

Changmin swallowed and nodded. "Thanks, Jaejoong."

Jaejoong sighed again, and left the room quietly. Things had never been so awkward between them.

\-----

Changmin did not come to the room until late. Jaejoong left Changmin's desk lamp on, and he wasn't asleep, but he said nothing to Changmin, turned on his side, facing his wall. He waited until the light shut off, and he heard Changmin climb into bed.

"Can I sleep with you?" Jaejoong whispered. Changmin had never said no to that request, though Jaejoong couldn’t remember the last time he’d asked.

Changmin sighed, but after a moment whispered, "Yes."

Jaejoong rolled over quickly and took the two steps separating their beds. Changmin had slid over to the edge, so Jaejoong climbed over him and slipped under the covers next to the wall. Changmin didn't move, so instead of cuddling up with him, Jaejoong turned to the wall. Their backs pressed together. Changmin wasn't wearing a shirt. Jaejoong was in a wife beater.

With another sigh, Changmin rolled over and his arm lay over Jaejoong's stomach. Jaejoong shifted back, and this was way more comfortable than being alone.

In the morning, Jaejoong asked Changmin out to breakfast again. He declined again.

And an awkward routine fell into place between them.

\---

Saturday, Jaejoong woke up in his own bed. He'd been out the night before, but found that the only agreeable company had been a pint of whiskey. He refused offers to dance and ignored hints at going someplace else for a fuck. He hadn't had sex in a week and the scary thing was that he didn't want to with anyone but Changmin. He'd thought a night out with Yoochun would have 'fixed' him, but watching Yoochun and Yunho make out on the dance floor had only made it worse. He was in bed and passed out before midnight.

Jaejoong groaned as light penetrated his eyelids.

"Jaejoong."

He pried open an eye. Changmin stood next to his bed, a glass of water and a few pills in his hand.

"Thanks, Min," Jaejoong croaked. He propped up on an elbow, enough to swallow the pills and then fell back to the bed. Changmin put the glass on Jaejoong's desk and then sat at the end of Jaejoong's bed and pulled a book to his lap. Jaejoong pondered him for a moment, and then spun around, laying with his head on Changmin's thigh. Changmin didn't acknowledge him, but didn't tell him to move either. Jaejoong rearranged the blankets.

Changmin's fingers carded through his hair, and after a few minutes, Jaejoong relaxed and slept again. He woke up with a pillow under him and frowned. Soft sounds of typing filled the room. With blurry eyes, he found Changmin at his desk.

“Minnie,” Jaejoong whined.

Changmin looked over at him and smiled. “Sorry. You slept too long. I have to finish this paper today.”

Jaejoong pouted. He sat up, made sure his stomach would not empty itself in an embarrassing, projectile manner and then climbed out of bed to go take a shower. He took a long shower, body still too tired and hung over. When he came back to the room, Changmin was sitting on his bed, laptop open, fingers still flying. Jaejoong dressed simply in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Should we go out to breakfast today?" Jaejoong asked, expecting a no as an answer.

Changmin shook his head. "I think it'd be called lunch at this time."

"Then should we go out to lunch?"

"Sure. I could eat."

Jaejoong twisted around, eyes wide.

Changmin smirked as he put down the laptop. He stood up and pulled on his jacket. "Well, are we going?"

"Um, yeah." Still in disbelief, Jaejoong grabbed his jacket and slipped shoes onto his feet. They walked off campus to a nearby restaurant. They walked in silence, and neither actually said anything until they ordered, and then they sat in silence, and with a sigh, Jaejoong pulled out his phone.

**to Chunnie_Bunnie**  
_HELP!_

**to Lae_Back_Jae**  
_*stops sucking on Yunho* with what?_

**to Chunnie_Bunnie**  
_I'm at lunch with Changmin and it's weird and neither one of us is saying anything_

**to Lae_Back_Jae**  
_and you're playing on your phone. That's helpful_

**to Chunnie_Bunnie**  
_shut up bitch. what should I do?_

**to Lae_Back_Jae**  
_ummmmmm ... talk to him, maybe._

**to Chunnie_Bunnie**  
_i hate you_

**to Lae_Back_Jae**  
_mmmmmmm ... *goes back to sucking on Yunho and turns phone off* ... you're stupid_

Jaejoong sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. Their eyes met and then Jaejoong looked away. A little thrill of thankfulness filled him as their food arrived.

Changmin stirred up his bimbimbap. Jaejoong messed around with his japchae.

"You want a bite, hyung?" Changmin asked.

Jaejoong looked up. Changmin had a clump of rice and veggies and beef in his chopsticks.

"Sure. Thanks." He leaned over the table and closed his mouth around the offering. He almost gagged as Changmin shoved the chopsticks in his mouth. He glared around a mouthful of food as Changmin chuckled.

"Just testing," Changmin said.

Jaejoong pondered him for a moment and then licked his lips slowly. "Test me again."

"After lunch maybe."

"Dessert?"

A fire of lust filled Changmin's eyes even as he shrugged, nonchalantly. Jaejoong had a sudden urge to finish his lunch quickly.

Jaejoong paid for their meal. They left the shop and headed toward campus again. Jaejoong lit a cigarette.

“Buy me coffee,” Changmin demanded.

Jaejoong choked out a lungful of smoke. “Huh? I thought we were--”

“No. You’re going to buy me coffee.”

Jaejoong met Changmin’s eyes and then sighed. “You’re not going to make this easy on me are you?”

Changmin smirked. “Of course not. But really, hyung, do you want to do what I want to do and take things slow or do you want me to feel like just another notch on your bed post?”

Jaejoong opened his mouth, shut it and frowned. Changmin was right. He had a lot of notches on his bed post. Changmin continued walking, and Jaejoong looked at him for a minute. It was an out if he wanted it. Without even saying it, Changmin was telling him that they could be friends. Maybe not as close as they used to be. There would always be an awkwardness around them.

Or Jaejoong could buy him coffee. Probably grow even more sexually frustrated as he actually courted Changmin and went out on dates that didn’t end in sex until Changmin was satisfied that Jaejoong was sincere in his feelings.

Jaejoong tossed the cigarette away and jogged to catch up to Changmin. He put his arm through Changmin’s and said, “Do you want cafeteria coffee, or should we walk a few blocks and get good stuff at the cafe?”

Changmin smiled down at him. “Good stuff.”


End file.
